dragonworldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Caerstriff
Caerstriff - Smok Cienia, zwie siebie Dracoliszem i po cześci nim byc może jest. thumb|300px Wygląd Ciemnofioletowej barwy łusek smok o jaskrawofioletowych ślepiach. Jego łuski poukładane są w charakterystyczną formację nakładających się na siebie płytek przez co wygląda niczym średniowieczne naramienniki. Sama budowa ciała samca jest masywna i potężna dodatkową grozę jego wyglądowi dodają kolczaste wyrostki uformowane na zgięciach kończyn, części korpusu, szyi, grzbiecie, a także ogonie. Największe jednakowoż wyrostki znajdują się na głowie dracolicha formują swego rodzaju szpiczastą koronę, ponad inne wybijają się dwa długie rogi ponaznaczane pomniejszymi szpikulcami. Poniżej oczodołów znajdują się wyrostki przypominająca nieco rogi byka i pełnią one taką samą rolę jak u tego wołu, tudzież spisują się idealnie podczas szarży. Jego lekko szpiczasta paszcza wyposażona jest w rzędy ostrych niczym brzytwa kłów przypominających bardziej sztylety niźli uzębienie. Jego cielsko na ziemi podtrzymywane jest przez umięśnione łapska zapewniające stabilność, w ziemi zaś ciało jest podtrzymywane w powietrzu przez obszernie szeroki skrzydła, charakterystycznie poszarpane na końcach błony. Jego łapska zakończone są szponami podobnymi do tych używanych w prehistorii przez wielociraptory, utahraptory i deinonychy, tyle że z kilkoma różnicami, są o wiele wytrzymalsze, potężniejsze i oczywiście większe. O bliznach nie muszę chyba mówić, w końcu każdy szanujący się wojownik ma wiele pamiątek swych bojów. Charakter Bezpośredni osobnik objawiający często swój sadyzm i upodobanie do zadawaniu bólu. Wobec grupy swych najbliższy niemniej jednak lojalny i zawsze pomagający. Nie lubi gdy coś jest owijane w bawełnę, bądź gdy próbuje mu się zamydlić ślepia, stworzyć wokół niego iluzję czegoś. Spokojny i opanowany, lecz do pewnej granicy, która cienka niczym średnica włosa i którą niesłychanie łatwo przekroczyć. Co do swych wrogów wobec nich jest zawsze bezwzględny, okrutny i srogi nazwany często wcieleniem demona, wcieleniem diabła. Po prostu odmieńcem, czymś bez jakiejkolwiek moralności czy też szanującego cokolwiek cudzego. Objawiający często przywódcze cechy, śmiały o niezachwianej wierze w swoje przekonania, jednakże nie ślepo wierzący. Jego charakter śmiało można nazwać również wypaczonym, albowiem brał on udział w erze gdy wszystkie istoty zostały spaczone przez stworzenia astralne, w jego przypadku był to typ bestii o morderczych intencjach, jego już i tak niezwykle brutalny sposób bycia spaczył iście demonicznym. Historia Krążące z paszczy do paszczy legendy, podania i poezje opowiadają o wiecznie pragnącym zemsty osobniku, będącym niczym wampir dusz, korzystający z jednego ciała, by wnet przemieścić się w następne, raz po raz bez ustanku. Opowiastki zazwyczaj opowiadane by nastraszyć młode smoczyska, czy to możliwe by historia ta była prawdziwa, czy możliwe by kiedykolwiek istniał takowy okaz smoczego gatunku. Cóż orzeknijcie sam, lecz najpierw wysłuchajcie od początku tej historii. Ku temu przenieśmy o jakieś sześć tysięcy lat wcześniej obecnie zniszczone tereny klanu cienia. Gdzie swój żywot rozpoczął, a raczej rozpoczęli niemal jednocześnie bliźniacy będący potomkami samcy przywódcy, samcy alfa. Od początku między książętami rozkwitła rywalizacja, każdy z nich próbował prześcignąć we wszystkim swe lustrzane odbicie, swą niemalże doskonałą kopię. Gdy dorastali ich rywalizacja nie zmniejszała się, a wręcz narastała. Oboje próbowali przykuć choć na chwilę uwagę swego potężnego rodziciela, który był ich najwyższym autorytetem, dla którego mogli uczyć wszystko wręcz, by okazać się bardziej przydatnym od drugiego. Gdy wkroczyli w wiek bliski dojrzałości całkowicie zagarniali najniebezpieczniejsze misje, zwiady, by jak najbardziej zaimponować innym, sobie nawzajem i oczywiście przede wszystkim swemu alfie. Nie było dla nich żadnej taryfy ulgowej, pomimo tego, że formalnie mieli status książąt nakazano innym traktować jak sobie równych. Zaprawienie w bojach przyszło niezwykle szybko okupione wieloma bliznami, uszczerbkami, niekiedy połamaniami. Żadne z nich jednak nie wydawało się wyprzedzać drugiego, nawet podczas bitew, wojen sprawowali się tak samo, idealnie, kapitalnie prowadzili swe działania ofensywne i defensywne. Wszystko jakoby zmierzało do martwego punktu, ślepego zaułka, gdyby nie warunek jaki postawił starzejący się dosadnie osobnik pełniący głowę rodziny. Zamierzał on przekazać swą władzę jednemu ze swych synów, temu najsilniejszemu, który stawi czoła drugiemu najsilniejszemu samcowi w klanie i wygra zakończając tę walkę śmiercią drugiego. Nie sposób zgadnąć, że dla każdego z nich takowym przeciwnikiem byli oni sami na wzajemnie sobie. Przyjęli zasady tego pojedynku i mężnie nazajutrz ujrzeli swe paszcze naprzeciwko siebie na arenie. Ich walka była niezwykle zacięta, ostra i brutalna, nie ograniczali się w żadnym stopniu, nie dawali sobie żadnej taryfy ulgowej. Jasnym było, że to iście poważna walka, na śmierć i życie, gdzie będzie istnieć tylko wygrany i przegrany. Każdy atak z jednej strony odpowiadał atakowi z drugiej i tak w kółku. Podczas długiej i ciągnącej się w nieskończoność ślepia żądnego prawdziwego zwycięzcy i godnego dziedzica alpy cały czas podążały za każdą wymianą ciosów. A końcu po kilkugodzinnej już walce jedna ze stron objęła nad drugą przewagę wykorzystując ją beznamiętnie zrzucając przeciwnika na skalną półkę areny z połamanymi skrzydłami. Pozostało tylko dokończyć dzieła, jednakże wtem stało się coś czego nikt się nie spodziewał zwycięzca miast dobić swego przeciwnika, brata, towarzysza łona, przemówił do przywódcy swego lądując obok pokonanego. - Niegodziwe to zabijać swego brata dla twej zachcianki, prawdziwy władca umie i wie jak oraz kiedy zabijać. - rzekł zaniechując dalszej walki spoglądając srogim spojrzeniem na swego alfę, rodziciela. Odpowiedź przyszła szybko i nawet niesłychanie szybko wręcz. - To właśnie chciałem usłys... - odpowiedział, jednakże jego głos zawsze potężny i spokojny urwał się, załamał. Bowiem w tej właśnie chwili pokonany z braci, bez żadnego sentymentu wybił drugiemu swe szpony dziurawiąc jego ciało w witalnym punkcie na wylot. Wnet duszący się własną krwią brat zsunął się z ramieniu drugiego wstającego w tym momencie. - Nie potrzebuje twej zasranej litości, nie potrzebuję! Jesteś taki słaby nie umiesz nawet dobić przeciwnika i odsłaniasz się do niego tyłem ignorując całkowicie. Gardzę Tobą. - ryknął potężnie ze złością i nienawiścią w swym wrogim spojrzeniu, barwa jego głosu niezwykle pogardliwa i brutalna. Później sytuacja potoczyła się już bardzo szybko, zrozpaczony ojciec wydał rozkaz zabicia bratobójczego księcia i porzucenia jego nędznych szczątków na pustkowiu, wydziedziczył go, zrzekł się go, pozbawił go czegokolwiek, również życia. Gdyby nie zwrot dziwnych wydarzeń nie dane byłoby nikomu usłyszeć tej historii. Osobnik leżał na wpół martwy na pustkowi będąc już u kresu swej wytrzymałości, każda sekunda przybliżała go do zawitania u bram niebios. Jednakże nie takie okazało się jego przeznaczenie, małpokształtna postać, człowiek, pustelnik-nekromanta. Od lat obserwował gdzie klan cienia porzuca szczątki swych ofiar, wiedział doskonale gdzie szukać truchła, które wykorzystywał swych przeklętych praktykach. Tym razem jednak zrobił swój największy błąd będąc pewny, że dusza sponiewieranego przez królewską straż samca oddaliła się od tego miejsca i czasu rozpoczął swój rytuał mający wskrzesić samo tylko ciało. Wewnątrz umysłu niedoszłego dziedzica zagorzała walką o władzę nad całym jestestwem. Nim czarnoksiężnik zdołał wcielić w "urodzone" na nowo ciało w całości kłąb energii życiowej ten wygrał wewnętrzną batalię o swe własne ciało, a gdy toż zrobił natychmiastowo pożarł swego zaskoczonego całym tym zdarzeniem wybawcę. Nie do końca wcielony kłąb energii życiowej powołanemu do życia na nowo osobnikowi jako dracolisz zafundował w istocie makabryczną umiejętność. Zdolnością tą było przenoszenie swej duszy do innych ciał używając ich bez sentymentu jak zwykłe naczynia. Oczywiście zawsze znajdzie się warunek takowych przenosin, a jest nim odprawienie specjalnego rytuałów i oczywiście zabicie swej ofiary co spowoduje zwolnienie się miejsca na dusze danego naczynia. Ale wróćmy do historii bratobójczego księcia po tym jak zrodził się on na nowo za sprawą pustelnika-nekromanty zakradł się on idealnie znając wszystkie zakamarki swych rodzimych terenów. Wtem widząc swojego żałośnie bezbronnego ojczulka beznamiętnie począł przedziurawiać jego ciało rozpoczynając od podgardla, by nie ściągnąć nikogo kto przeszkodziłby mu w jego zemście. Po tych wydarzeniach zaczął on krążyć po wszystkich czterech stronach świata szlifując swe mordercze umiejętności, a bezwzględność i okrutność nie poprzestawała w nim rosnąc choćby na chwilę. Niekiedy przysiadywał na chwilę poznając ciekawe osoby godne towarzyszenia mu, jednakże chwile takowe nie trwały zazwyczaj długo. Przez stulecia zmieniał swe ciała jak rękawiczki wybierając według ściśle dobranych kryteriach, między innymi takimi jak zaprawienie w boju, wyszkolenie swego ciała w manewrach, nieprzeciętna siła i szybkość. W czasie gdy smoczy świat został spaczony, a wszelkie istoty musiały walczyć o kontrolę nad własnym ciałem z astralnymi bytami, jemu przypadła dusza bestii, które zwielokrotniła jego już i tak wysoką bezwzględność i brutalność. Według najświeższych z podań jego kolejna zmiana naczynia duszy nastąpiła około trzysta lat temu, kiedy to zdradzony przez jednego smoka cienia, którego ponadto uważał za swego towarzysza broni i sprzymierzeńca. Wedle źródeł historycznych owy smok wydał go wrogim zastępom, spomiędzy których nasz książę cudem uniknął śmierci długo kurując się w ciemnej grocie wyczekiwał okazji do zemsty, a wtem bez wahania zabił swego dawnego przyjaciela, po czym spożytkował jego ciało jako swe nowe naczynie. Przenieśmy się teraz do czasu teraźniejszego gdzie to dorosły smok cienia przemierza zrujnowane zakątki krainy zwanej Dragon World w poszukiwaniu sprzymierzeńców, towarzyszy broni, wspólnoty do stworzenia na nowo mrocznego bractwa. Jak być może domniemacie imię tego smoka przewijało się już wielokrotnie na kartach historii, podaniach i legendach, a brzmi ono Caerstriff. Kategoria:Smoki